que du vent
by ylg
Summary: Ce 'Vent du Nord' avait l'air cool, mais ça n'était que de l'esbroufe. ::one shot, gen::


à rapprocher peut-être d'un one-shot plus ancien, "on n'est pas des manches !" ( /s/8388530/ ) et d'un centré sur Private ( /s/11738088/ )

 **Titre :** Que du vent  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Penguins of Madagascar, movie  
 **Personnages :** Penguin Team vs North Wind  
 **Genre :** gen/mauvaise foi  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _The North Wind Doth Blow_ » pour  genprompt bingo (littéralement, "Le vent du nord souffle", avec plus de liberté : le "vent du nord" est trop nul !)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la fin du film, et puis un clin d'oeil à _Zootopia_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 650

oOo

Ce Vent du Nord est trop nul, décide Skipper. Ils ont seulement l'air cool, avec leurs gadgets et leurs armes et leurs bidules et leurs vaisseaux et tous leurs trucs. Ils avaient l'air cool, totalement cool et efficace, surtout après leur entrée fracassante : ça a presque réussi à le surprendre quand ils ont débarqué comme ça dans son petit monde où les Manchots sont les meilleurs des meilleurs et où les mammifères sont au mieux des balourds au pire des boulets.  
Ils avaient l'air cool au premier abord mais finalement nope, en dessous Skipper savait bien que ces machins arctiques, leur opposés polaires, ces mammifères, ne pouvaient apporter que des ennuis.  
Ce seraient des rivaux, ou des ennemis, ou rien du tout, mais sûrement pas des alliés et encore moins meilleurs qu'eux à ce qu'ils font ! C'est absolument inenvisageable. Genre, le coup du mouton, par exemple ? Les moutons ne font pas des méchants valables, et puis, sérieux, un nom comme Octavius Brine si c'est pas évident que c'est un poulpe, comme le fait remarquer Kowalski après coup ? Oui, bon, il évite aussi soigneusement de mentionner qu'aucun d'eux ne se souvient de Dan. Ou Dwight – Debbie – Dave.

Tous ce que les Manchots voient là c'est que ce Vent du Nord s'est vautré comme de la bouse dans leur mission et les a laissés tomber quand eux se sont retrouvés otages et près d'être sacrifiés dans un grand plan diabolique. Sans trop s'apesantir sur le fait qu'ils se sont eux-mêmes vautrés et se sont laissés capturer – et sur la fois où ils sont fait péter un vaisseau trop cool en essayant de faire une sortie – pour que dalle au final. C'était vraiment que du vent !

Que le Vent du Nord insiste lourdement sur le fait que ça n'était qu'un repli temporaire le temps de rassembler leurs forces, de l'équipement et un nouveau plan a terriblement déçu Private, et ça c'est un crime que Skipper ne peut pas pardonner. Ils les ont presque convaincus, eux, avec leur grand retour et leur super plan qui avait l'air tellement bien pensé, tellement bien présenté… sauf qu'à la fin, ils se sont à nouveau vautrés et c'est Private lui-même, leur petit Private, le membre le moins gradé et le moins bien considéré de leur équipe, qui s'est sauvé tout seul, les a sauvés eux aussi, a sauvé absolument tout le monde, ce stupide Vent du Nort et tous les manchots.  
Pas mal pour un petit bout au cœur tendre armé seulement d'un trombone et son grand courage ! Skipper ne pourrait pas être plus fier de son Private. Et le Vent du Nord ne s'est rattrapé qu'en reconnaissant sa juste valeur.  
Et, bon, il doit bien admettre que les jetpacks sont cool. Kowalski est bien content de voir Eva changer brusquement d'avis. Short Fuse et Rico ont quelques trucs à s'échanger. Leur Corporal est… hum… trognon dans son genre énorme et moumouteux et presque effrayant, mais bien sûr pas autant que Private est trognon dans tous les genres surtout le bon et sans aucun mauvais.

Mais quand même. C'est pas assez pour une soi-disant force d'élite. C'est toujours aux Manchots de faire le vrai boulot. Et qui va devoir sauver le monde d'un lémurien mutant horrible ? Hein ? Sûrement pas le Vent du Nord. Qu'ils retournent à leur quartier général à l'air trop cool mais mal fichu et qu'ils laissent les vrais soldats d'élite se dépatouiller sur le terrain. On n'envoie pas un mammifère faire le boulot d'un oiseau, dit toujours Skipper. (Et Eva alors ? Kowalski essaie de demander : c'est une chouette chouette, après tout…)  
Bon. Faut être juste : ce sont les manchots qui ont créé ce monstre, donc c'est normal que ça soit eux qui le rectifient… mais quand même, avant tout, jurent-ils, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire confiance à ce fichu Vent du Nord. Ouep !


End file.
